


La pelle che abiti.

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Series: Every you, every me [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Introspection, M/M, Parallel Universes, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 07
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>In un universo parallelo Dean sta seduto sulla neve guardando il cielo, e Sam sa che lo fa non per tenere eternamente giovane il suo culo. Sam sa che c'entra Cass.</i><br/>AU che non è una AU, perchè non esclude l'originale che conosciamo, anzi. E' proprio questo il punto. Il Supernatural che tutti conosciamo esiste, e sembra inciso sulla pelle di Dean.<br/>[Facente parte della serie Every you, every me. Ogni me, ogni te. Ogni Dean, ogni Cass. Perché è proprio questo ciò di cui si parla, di ogni singolo Dean e ogni singolo Cass sparsi per l'universo, in situazioni, età, sessi, lingue, stati e mondi differenti. Partendo all'esplorazione, scavando in diversi punti, vedendo come questo loro legame è la catena, ogni volta diversa ma ugualmente profonda, che li allaccia insieme anche a universi di distanza. E no, il destino non c'entra, they make it up as they go.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pelle che abiti.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remvsg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remvsg/gifts).



 

 

C'è la guerra.

E Dean è due anni e mezzo che è medico. E sergente, e fuciliere.

Medico per le mani grandi, rapide, profonde.

Sergente per la voce ferma, bassa, pronta.

Fuciliere per la carne viva.

Per questo lui preferiva pensarsi un Caduto, perché era più facile che Volare o Nuotare.

Se cadi, sai di avere una destinazione, e non puoi finire più in basso, il suolo vetrina per le ossa rotte.

Niente indeterminatezza del Cielo o del Mare.

Eppure era proprio il primo che Dean sta osservando sempre più spesso da un po' di tempo a questa parte.

E Sammy sa che c'entra Cass.

Non che Sammy sappia chi sia questo tizio (tizia? animale? cosa?), ma Dean ce l'ha scritto addosso, ovunque, amalgamato oramai con la pelle, quindi deve essere importante per l'Altro Dean.

Ma ora sono in guerra e Sammy è spia e intelligence, (e ovviamente fuciliere) dunque non ha tempo a rimuginare sulle iscrizioni di suo fratello, come se non ne fosse pieno anche lui.

Ma ha tempo per sedersi al suo fianco, aspettando la prossima fase del Logoramento.

«Non dormi.» afferma Sam, perché le domande con suo fratello non hanno mai funzionato.

«E' arrabbiato con lui.» risponde solo l'altro, e Sammy sospira a labbra strette.

Fa un freddo cane e sa che Dean sta seduto sulla neve non per tenere eternamente giovane il suo culo.

«Andiamo dentro.» dice senza toccarlo, anche perché ultimamente suo fratello lo guarda in modo così diverso.

(Sam sa, anche se Dean si rifiuta di mostrarglielo, che è suo il nome comparso appena sopra l'arteria femorale di suo fratello, il posto dei traditori. E Dean ha provato a grattarlo via così tante volte.)

«Sto bene qui, Sam.» gli ricorda con voce spenta, ma si alza comunque e vanno nella casa bombardata che è il loro alloggio insieme all'altra carne viva. Il gelo scricchiola sotto i loro passi.

C'è sempre gente, ma almeno in questo momento non troppa, e poi sono tutti Marchiati, i controlli della pelle sono di routine, soprattutto ora che non hanno troppe distrazioni, a parte le carte e i dadi.

Sam lo porta nella stanza rifornimenti-ma-quali-rifornimenti e incomincia a sbottonargli la giacca.

Fino a poco tempo prima Dean non gliel'avrebbe mai fatto fare, non gli era mai piaciuto essere trattato da bambino, -i Caduti fanno da soli, principessina Samantha- ma ora, ora Sam ha un po' paura.

Dean ha degli occhi orribili, proiettati dove mai sarebbe potuto andare, ma per cui stanno combattendo.

Pian pianino iniziano a comparire le braccia, le clavicole e il torso.

Dean rabbrividisce appena, dal freddo forse, ma non lo guarda.  
Sam ricaccia la voglia di scuoterlo, di pestare i piedi per terra, di urlare  _Lascia in pace mio fratello, ridammelo, voglio il mio Dean, non me ne frega un cazzo del resto,_ _ridammelo_ _!_

E sa che questo porterebbe lo sguardo di Dean su di lui, ma le sue parole renderebbero solo ancora più osceni quegli occhi. E Sam non vuole. Non vuole gli occhi della sua infanzia, quelli che lo tengono umano, rovinati ancora di più.

Per questo non lascia perdere, per questo quando sa che la guerra lascia Dean da solo con l'Altro Dean, Sam arriva e pretende di esserne parte, di non essere lasciato solo, indietro, ignorando invece la sua pelle che si sta ripulendo, giorno dopo giorno.

«Braccia immutate.»

_Quattro Cass in più, un "guardami negli occhi e dimmi". Fantastico._

«Gambe immutate.»

 _In più solo un piccolo, illeggibile ma penosamente intuibile_ _Cass_ _. Sull'interno coscia. Merda._

«Bene, Dean. Ora fammi vedere quella pancia flaccida, su.»

 _Vicino alla bocca dello stomaco, arrotolati, "non tu", "devo aggiustarlo", "devi morire", "non voglio", "cosa hai fatto", "_ _forse gli angeli non hanno bisogno di respirare_ _"_.

E a quel punto Sam si ferma. Deglutisce.

«Girati.» gli ordina, prendendolo con forza per l'avambraccio, ma l'altro non si muove.

Stringe la mascella, Dean, facendo risaltare l'ennesimo Cass nero sulla pelle chiara.

«Dean!» grida Sam, stanco, rabbioso, scuotendolo e lasciandogli un segno rosso che poi scomparirà.  _(Almeno quello.)_

E Dean finalmente lo guarda, e ruba tutte le parole nella bocca di Sammy.

«Sono così arrabbiato», sussurra piano «così ferito, così...»

E le ginocchia si piegano (alcuni John, Mary, Sam, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Adam e quel maledetto Cass, perché giunture significa nessi, significa famiglia, significa sostegno).

Dean lascia la fronte scivolare giù con le palpebre, incontrando il vuoto tra le sue gambe ritirate e il buio.

 _«_ _Così_ _compromesso._ _»_

E Sam ora può vederlo, lì, lucido, fresco.

_**Cass.** _

Sulla schiena, la distesa dei rimorsi.

  


~

  


Dean sogna.

«DOTTORE!»

Sogna e allunga una mano verso la luce.

_La luce verde, la luce verde._

E corre.

«DOTTORE!»

Corre senza piedi.

  


  


**(Il gelo scricchiola sotto** **gli stivali** **, cantando di** **splendore** **.)**

  


  


Dean sente.

«WINCHESTER, TI PREGO, TI PREGO.»

Sente il whiskey che scende per una trachea non sua.

_Giù, giù._

E si ubriaca.

«MAMMA, NON VOGLIO MORIRE.»

Si ubriaca senza gola.

  


  


**(La divisa sottile si strappa sotto le mani, ridendo di** **sangue** **.)**

  


  
  


Dean gira.

«MORFINA.»

Gira e il mondo pare andare con lui.

_Più veloce, più veloce._

Le vertigini gli ridono nella perfetta acustica della sua testa.

«DATEMI DELLA CAZZO DI MORFINA!»

E sorride.

Sorride senza labbra.

  


  


**(I mortai fischiettano sopra la testa, ballando di paura.)**

  


  
  


Dean scava.

«DENTRO LE BUCHE!»

Scava e sprofonda sempre di più.

_Rotto, rotto._

Neanche il cadere ha una destinazione permanente.

«MUOVETEVI, ORA!»

E s'impicca.

S'impicca senza mani.

  


  


  
**(La neve salta sopra le labbra, bruciando di pelle.)**

  


  
  


Dean sanguina.

«È ANCORA VIVO, DOBBIAMO TORNARE INDIETRO.»

Sanguina e si lecca i polsi incrostati.

_Sangue non suo, sangue non suo._

Cass è riverso in fondo ai suoi occhi, svuotato.

«DOBBIAMO TORNARE INDIETRO!»

E vive.

Vive senza battito.

  


  


**Non torna** **ro** **no, e Dean apre gli occhi.**

  
\---

  
  


_«_ _Non sei la pelle che abiti._ _»_

Lo so.  
  
« _Ciò che hai scritto addosso non sei tu._ »

Lo so.

 _«_ _Sei tu a decidere chi essere._ _»_

Lo so.

 _«_ _Non siete la stessa persona, anche se condividete lo stesso nome._ _»_

E la stessa famiglia, gli stessi amici, gli stessi interessi.

 _«_ _Questo... “Cass_ _”_ _»_

Tranne lui.

 _«_ _Non esiste, non per noi._ _»_

Eppure mi sta mangiando vivo.

  


\---

  


  


La neve non c'è più.

Dean osserva la sua compagnia dormiente, squassata gentilmente durante il trasporto notturno che stanno effettuando.

Non vanno in licenza, solo una trasferta dove saranno più utili.

Sam dorme piano, facendo da cuscino ad Ash e quel nuovo rimpiazzo.

Si sente appena il parlottare indistinto di Victor, Rufus e Bobby poco più avanti, Dean scommette che si stanno facendo anche un cicchetto, tra un insulto all'esercito e l'altro.

Sorride alzando la testa al cielo a un "idioti" più vivace del solito ed espira lentamente.

Ha voglia di fare una cosa che l'Altro sta facendo di tutto per dimenticare, di cui fino a poco tempo prima non pensava neanche di essere capace, di non averne bisogno.

Però è l'unica cosa che ora Dean vuole fare.

E mentre lega le dita tra di loro, piano, è cosciente che sia stupido, inutile e senza speranza.

«Ciao Cass.»

Ma questo non lo ferma dal farlo lo stesso.

«Io... uh...»

Perché è questo che Cass gli fa, giusto?

« _Sbrigati ad arrivare._ »

Credere.

  


  


**Non arriv** **ò** **, e Dean chiude gli occhi.**

  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> ***Angolino del cambia-colore***
> 
> Dedicata a remvsg, perché le conversazioni con lei sono così belle che anche Cass ha voglia di intervenire (facendo puntualmente saltare la linea).
> 
> Giuro solennemente che tutto ciò ha un senso, sul serio, il problema principale è che la maggior parte delle informazioni sono tutte dentro la mia testa, perché di tutto quello che avete letto su questo universo, su questo parallel 'verse, mancano tante cose che io mi sono divertita a creare, ma che non potevo ficcare alla rinfusa (anche se mi sarebbe piaciuto, vi assicuro). Ad esempio non è esplicitamente scritto che la guerra è fra Marchiati e non, ossia le persone che hanno la pelle pulita, senza scritte. Non c'è scritto come hanno fatto i marchiati a scoprire l'esistenza degli Altri, ossia i loro paralleli. Non c'è scritto che Dean sulla gamba destra ha solo un enorme “Sammy” a tingerla, perché le gambe sono ciò su cui ti reggi, per cui ti reggi. Non c'è neanche scritto che una volta che il proprio Altro è morto, il Marchiato non muore, semplicemente gli compare una cicatrice sullo stomaco, il luogo designato alla Storia. Non c'è scritto che i Marchiati sognano poche volte l'Altro Mondo, e Dean da un anno sogna solo Cass. Come non c'è neanche scritto che sulla pelle di Dean non compare scritto Castiel ma Cass perché è questo il nome con cui l'anima dell'Altro Dean lo riconosce. Quindi sì, i Marchiati sono la pelle dell'anima degli Altri.
> 
> Chiuso questo polpettone atto ad alleggerirmi il cuore, non escludendo eventuali futuri ritorni su questo 'verse, devo darvi due spiegazioncine.
> 
> Vedete, la scelta di questo universo, di questa situazione, non è casuale, perché questa shot fa parte di una serie più grande chiamata Every you, every me. Ogni me, ogni te. Ogni Dean, ogni Cass. Perché è proprio questo ciò di cui si parla, di ogni singolo Dean e ogni singolo Cass sparsi per l'universo, in situazioni, età, sessi, lingue, stati e mondi differenti.
> 
> Ed io, con la mia personale Enterprise, partirò all'esplorazione, scavando in diversi punti, vedendo come questo loro legame è la catena, ogni volta diversa ma ugualmente profonda, che li allaccia insieme anche a universi di distanza. E no, il destino non c'entra, they make it up as they go.


End file.
